fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:FGO 2016 Summer Event/@comment-4802891-20160818171334/@comment-28048698-20160818182000
Remember something, guys. Unfortunately the Main Quest in this event can only be done with event supports, so he can't count with friend's Servants like Scathach or Kintoki. 1. '''Something I forgot to tell you (thank you, wikia contributor :)). Like someone said before, Tamamo's charm give +1 NP Charge to the enemy. That's why it's important to use it only when the boar already have his NP full or if you are sure you can kill him in two turns (this one when he is charmed, and the other one). '''2. If you have all four Summer Mistress, use them. In this battle you will need Noble Phantams, a lot of them. And you can use Ley Line in the fifth Servant. 3. Maybe EMIYA can help you. Usually when you are facing difficult battles you will have three kind of Servants: offensive Servants (the ones that deal damage), support Servants (the ones that let the team survive) and utility Servants (they don't deal a lot of damage or give real support like heal/guts, but they help the team with something else). In this last category is your EMIYA. I was looking his profile in the wiki. He have three Arts so he can charge the NP really fast. Also, Shielder have two. That means you already have 5 arts between your 15 cards, something useful to charge the team's NP. Now, why he is useful? Maybe he doesn't deal a good damage with his NP, but he reduce the enemy's ATK. Maybe you create a even better combo with Shielder: charge their NP, and then the boar have his NP ready use Shielder's first skill, and chain EMIYA's and Shieldr's NP in that order. The boar will have lower ATK, and the team will have triple DEF buff. The NP will deal really low damage. 4. Maybe your third member in the front line can be Robin Hood. He have two Arts too, so your total will be 9 of 15. 60% of your hand will be Arts. With that maybe you can shot at least two or three Robin's NP. 5. If your front line is EMIYA, Shielder and Robin Hood, your support will be in the back row. The back row usually is the clean-up service. The front line prepare everything and the back row finish it. Tamamo will help you with that (she have single-target NP and her first skill will buff her ATK). Who will be the other two back row? Well... It's hard to decide, specially if your other Servants have low level. 6. I highly recommend you to take a couple of exp Daily Quests to level up one or two more Servants to level 40. Maybe you can level Mordred and ascend her (something that will give you Rodeo Flip, and she will survive one more turn), ascend Robin (and he will gain a little NP gain buff), or even Sasaki (he already can survive one more turn thanks to his Eye of the Mind). 7. One more thing with the Servants that have dodge or invincibility. If you can keep your dodge/invincibility for enemy's NP, do it. That way you will ignore the highest damage.